The present invention relates to feedback shift registers and control thereof.
Linear and non-linear feedback shift registers from parts of encryption algorithms and pseudorandom number generators. Encryption algorithms and pseudo number generators, in turn, are in, inter alia, used in security applications such as chip cards. In many applications if FSRs (FSR=feedback shift register) it is important that these shift registers operate correctly.